Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Novelization
by DarkCloud780
Summary: What the title says, a novelization of Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Not original, I know, but bear with it. I hope you enjoy!
1. Awakening

**Author's Note: This is my attempt to truly get out of the pit of despair known as writer's block. I sincerely hope that I can get this through to people and make it worthwhile to read. Please, give me feedback and let me know what you think of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything affiliated with it. All rights are reserved by Nintendo. As such, this story is non-profit and written simply for fun.**

Chapter One: Awakening

Link's eyes slowly fluttered open and he found himself staring up at a rather bright ceiling. He was not sure where he was...all he knew is that he had been in the middle of the sea during a terrible storm that had torn his ship apart. He groaned as he turned his head and saw a bright face smiling back at him. The girl before him had light-red hair and bright green eyes and was wearing a simple white dress. She seem joyful as she said, "You're awake! You were tossing about in your sleep like you were in some sort of nightmare!"

"Huh? Uh...w-where am I? Is this Hyrule?" Link asked, sitting up in the bed. He groaned and held his head, a splitting headache shooting through him.

He was surprised when the girl replied, "Hyrule? No, this is Koholint Island that you are on! You must be imagining things." Link slowly turned his eyes to view the girl, wondering what the heck was going on. "Here, maybe you should get up and take a look around the island."

Link shifted his legs out and got out of the bed before stretching himself out. He felt groggy still, but managed to focus enough to look around the rest of the small, one house room. He noticed someone sitting by a desk with a shield lying on top. It looked specifically like his shield, but then there were plenty of other shields out in the world that could potentially look like his. The man standing beside it was wearing overalls as well as a blue shirt. He had messy black hair and a bright red nose that stood out on his face. He looked extremely goofy, something that Link nearly felt inclined to laugh at. He held himself in check and got off the bed, deciding to take the chance and ask about the shield.

Before he could ask, however, he was startled by the man saying, "Well, hello, Link! I'm glad to see that you're doing alright!"

Link was taken aback. "H-How do you know my name?" he asked, rather alarmed by this news.

The man chuckled, most likely humored by Link's reaction. "How did I know your name? That's simple!" he turned and picked up the shield, turned it to face Link, and pointed on a carving on the back. "It was carved in on this shield!" he handed to Link, who took it from the man with a grin. So his shield was still intact...that was a relief to him. He then realized something.

"Who are you two, then? And I'm on an island by the name of Koholint?" he asked to both the girl and the man.

The girl was the first to reply, saying, "Oh! I'm Maron and he's my brother, Taron!"

Taron seemed disappointd at this and said, "Ah, Maron! Why didn't you let me introduce myself this time? You're always saying my name before I get the chance when you're around!"

Maron giggled at his reaction and the two began what seemed like a typical talk between brother and sister. Link decided to slip out before anything else. He had to get off the island somehow...he needed to make his way back to Hyrule, as he was expected there by the princess herself. However, something was telling him that there wouldn't be an easy way to leave this island. He didn't know what to make of the feeling, other than it was nagging at him in the back of his head.

He left the house and found himself in a bright and colorful village. Immediately to his right, there was a large house with a large beast chained to a peg right outside. The beast seemed docile for the moment, though it was leaping around at various things that approached, though it never would bite at them. In front of him was what seemed like a large shop of sorts and then there was a field of tall grass to his left. As he looked back beind the house, he could see a weather pole, an unusually large one, standing in a denoted square of the town. There was also an actual shop off to it's right as well as an odd looking house sitting on top of a hill. The rode that was in front of Malon and Taron's house led down away to the beach below. Perhaps that was where he had been found after wrecking?

He started on his way down towards the beach, being careful about the large beast that was in front of the house. He was startled when it noticed him and began furiously barking, leaping at him and only being stopped by the chain that it was attached to the peg by. He held up his shield, wondering if that might help as he edged his way around the beast. The peg was starting to give way as it tried to get at him, and he wondered if he was going to have to run for his life.

Then, the loud voice of an older woman shouted, "BOW-WOW! That is NOT how you treat strangers around here!" The beast immediately calmed down and appeared docile again, looking towards the door of the house. A large woman stepped out, dressed in a red shirt as well as a deep green skirt stepped out. She had a fat face, cheeks bulging out as if pressed out by something. Her cheeks had also been touched a rosy red by whatever makeup she used. She wore her hair in pigtails. As she stepped out, her body visibly jiggled from how prominently large she was.

"My apologies! Bow-wow usually doesn't get strangers coming by his house, so when he saw you, he reacted violently. Please, forgive him," she said before smiling and saying, "I'm Madame Meow-meow. What is your name?"

Link had finally lowered his shield, feeling more safe now that the owner of this fearsome beast was nearby. "Link," he responded, looking right at the Madame in front of him. "I was just trying to pass by, going to the beach."

The woman gasped at his suggestion. "Oh, do be careful! There are monsters out there now, a whole lot of them! They've been around before but for some reason, they were more numerous shortly after you arrived."

"More?" Link asked, looking down towards the beach. That was not a good sign. Perhaps he would end up having to stay here just to make sure that this island was going to be safe from the monsters. He wouldn't have a problem with that, so long as he found a way off of the island in return. He needed to continue his journey to Hyrule when he could. "I'll be careful," he said before heading off with words of farewell from the lady. He stepped down towards the beach and noticed that there were two kids playing catch in front of another house shortly before the path dropped down to the beach.

They stopped when he passed by but said nothing, perhaps being too shy to open up conversation with him. He sighed softly as he made his way past them down towards the beach. He was surprised to see many octoroks and crabs shifting about, some aggressively attacking each other, yet none of them had taken very much notice of him. But he also noticed a glimmer in the sand right by the shore, the area surrounded by urchins. He ran forward, using his shield to safely vault over them to find the object, which was a sword.

"So, you are the boy whom the sword belongs to, hoo?" he heard a voice, one that sounded between a man's voice and an owl's hoot. He turned to see a large owl sitting on the beach, staring at him with what appeared to be a smile, if it were possible. "Then it is no wonder the monsters on Koholint have begun to act strangely. You are here, as the prophecy has foretold."

Link turned to the owl with a quizzical expression. "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"All in due time, hoo hoo hoo!" the owl replied, almost laughing. There was no hint of malice, though Link still felt confused by his presence. He looked at the sword in the sand, noticing that his name was etched into the hilt. "Your name is Link, yes?" the owl asked, prompting Link to nod his head as a response. The owl then continued, "You are here for a very important reason. Take the sword and go to the Sleeping Forest up north of Koholint Town. There you'll find some very important clues as to what is going on. Though try to leave before then and I think you'll find your journey off the island to be a trifle difficult."

Link frowned, not wanting these indirect answers. "Why is it that it would be difficult. This is an island, no? If I made a raft, I could easily sail away."

"Many have thought that, Link. Many of this island have tried. They have all come back to this place as if there was nothing else out there," the owl responded.

Link thought about this carefully before asking, "Is there a magic that is preventing me from leaving the island, then?"

"You could say that, hoo hoo!" the owl responded before flapping his wings as he took off from the sand. "Meet me in the forest, Link!" he flew off, heading north. As Link follow him, his eyes came to rest on an enormous egg sitting on top of a mountain in the far north. It was white but spotted with purple specks as well. He would question the owl about it later, if he got that chance. He looked down at his sword and thought about what the owl had said. From what he had gathered, the only way he was going to get off the island was if he were to help rid this island of monsters.

He looked down at his sword again and picked it up, grinning as he held it again. He lifted it skyward in triumph before then swinging it in a circle and chopping the urchins to pieces around him. He set his sword in its sheath and turned to the north, ready to begin his journey. Little did he realize the implications that this journey would have in his life.

**Short chapter, but the next set of chapters should be longer. I wanted to get this one out of the way so that I had something set in stone. More are coming up!**


	2. Of Witches and Raccoons

Chapter Two: Of witches and raccoons

Link's first goal was to clear the beaches. There were plentiful amounts of octoroks and crabs about, and most had taken notice of him. Several octoroks began spitting rocks at him, something that his shield was there to help him block. He shifted towards the first one and stabbed it, watching it vanish in a puff of black smoke. The other octoroks, upon seeing his swift movement and termination of one of their kind, began scurrying about, sometimes taking shots at him. Link swiftly moved between them, vanquishing them without hesitation. He did not stop until the beaches had been cleared of monsters. The air seemed lighter in the area now that it had been cleared out and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was time to head to the forest, as the owl had asked him.

He sheathed his sword and started upwards to the forest. He left the beach only to be stopped the kids. "Wow, you were cool! Ridding the beaches of those monsters like they were nothing!" one said while the other just nodded in agreement, their excitement seemingly uncontainable.

Link sighed a bit and then said, "It was duty, something that had be to be done. The beach should be free...you should go and tell the others about that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going to the forest."

"Be careful!" the other one, who had been quiet until now, spoke up. "That forest is full of angry moblins! I hear that their leader has sent them to take control of the forest as part of his plan to try and take over Koholint Island! Only Bow-Wow has kept him from the village!"

"Bow wow?" Link asked before remembering the big beast outside of Madame Meow-Meow's house. "Oh, him...he's a fierce one to things that he doesn't like, isn't he?"

The boys nodded excitedly while one said, "He's been known to eat moblins whole!"

"Eat...whole?" Link said, giving a nervous chuckle as he recalled just how close he had come to being attacked. If Bow-Wow could have eaten moblins whole, Link could only imagine that if Bow-Wow had managed to free himself, he would have gobbled Link up without a second thought. That would have been the end of him in life. "Well, I guess I'll be sure to watch out for moblins as well." He walked onwards, the kids resuming their playing catch, as if it was the only thing that they ever did. Link briefly looked up into the sky to check the time of day and noted that it was morning as of right now. He figured he had the whole day ahead of himself to work and pressed on.

The forest entrance was partly guarded by thick undergrowth. He cut his way through it and made his way into the forest, the atmosphere around him changing rapidly. The area itself was very blue rather than green, the trees towering around him and forming a dim lighting. However, he did see the owl again. Using his head, he motioned for Link to draw nearer. As Link approached, he finally spoke up, "Listen carefully, Link. This is no normal island. This is the Isle of the Wind Fish. Unless he is awakened, no person may leave the island."

Link quirked one of his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, wind fish? And he's asleep?"

The owl nodded to Link, saying, "Yes, asleep. The only way one can wake him is to gather the Siren's Instruments. There are eight scattered about the island, guarded by various creatures to prevent the Wind Fish from awakening. Should you desire to wake the wind fish and continue on your journey, you will need these instruments. By the by, have you visited the Tail cave?"

Link shook his head and asked, "Why should I have?"

"Rumor has it that one of the instruments lies hidden within," the owl replied before starting to take off. "The key to the cave is hidden. Find it and then proceed eastward. The tail cave is south of the village, but north of the beaches upon which you washed up." With that, he flew away, seeming to vanish into the thick leaves. Link did his best to maintain a watch on him, but lost him as he continued his flight.

"The siren's instruments, hm? I guess I have no choice. I'll need to wake this wind fish before I can continue on my journey to Hyrule. Guess that means that I won't be leaving this island any time soon," he muttered to himself before letting out a heavy sigh and pressing on into the forest.

There were indeed several moblins roaming around, the first group of which he came across without even intending to. Letting out pig-like squeals, they charged him, armed with daggers. He drew his sword and prepared to face them. One take a large swipe at him, leaving itself open. He put up his shield and advanced forward, stabbing it in the stomach. It vanished into smoke, just like the other monsters. He turned around just in time to see one of the remaining two take a stab at him. He knocked the knife aside with his blade and swiped at the neck of his foe, vanquishing it. The final one dropped its knife and ran out of panic.

He sheathed his sword and continued on, heading straight north. He eventually arrived in a clearing where he found an unusually large red raccoon leaning against a tree, looking around with a neutral look on his face. Link pays him no mind at first until the raccoon says, "So, where are you headed, mister stranger?"

Link turns for a moment, surprised. He had already found it strange that the raccoon had been standing on two legs, now it was talking to him? He frowns, saying, "Why does my direction concern you? Who are you anyways?"

The raccoon turned to face him and said, "Me? I'm a simple raccoon, pay me no mind. As for me intrigue in your direction, I always ask that of strangers." Link felt slightly nervous about answering and so he refused to do so. He turned and started on his way when he heard an extremely malicious and creepy laugh come from the raccoon. "Whichever way you intend to go, may you never find your way through this forest, thanks to me!" he said while laughing. Link looked back to see him with a malicious grin on his face, his grin almost spreading ear to ear on his face.

He turned and his eyes widened. The path that had been before him had twisted around while he was looking away and now he was facing a pond of water that was off of a steep and smoothed ravine. Worse, the path behind him had twisted now into a different path completely. To his left was a path leading into a fairly rocky area. "What the hell?" he asked himself, looking around him. It was as if the entire forest had twisted and changed around him to prevent him from reaching his goal. He began heading to the cave area, figuring with his intuition that it might lead him somewhere out of the forest that he could find some way to get around this. The raccoon was the one who was causing him to fall behind in his tracks and if he could get to him, he could get what he was searching for.

He went into the caverns, the path winding about, though this time, it didn't seem altered or warped in any fashion. He was easily able to proceed forward without fear of anything around him changing. The bats were a nuisance but hardly bothered him as he made his way through. He stepped back outside and then noticed a particular scent in the air. There was an abnormally large mushroom sitting among a path nearby. The head was a bright red, signaling that there might be some danger to it. Nevertheless, he felt the instinctive urge to pick it. As he held it up, a mellow aroma filled his nostrils, making him want to sit down against a tree nearby and fall asleep right then there.

He slapped himself to wake himself up, saying, "I can't be sleeping right now! I have to find the key that the owl told me to go get!" He then looked at the mushroom again and his lips formed a grin. "If I could somehow get the mellow stuff out of this mushroom, I could get that raccoon out of my way. They live on their sense of smell, after all. The problem is...who is going to be able to get all that stuff out of it and put it into a container for me to use?"

He put the mushroom in one of his side packs, saving it for later use. He pressed onwards, thankful that this part of the forest didn't seem to be twisting and turning all around him as if it was trying to trap him inside of it forever. He finally arrived on the outside, stopping short of a group of pits that were too far for him to simply leap across. It seemed like some sort of a small intersection that was barred off by the pits. However, down to the south of him, he noticed what looked like an odd and eerie hut made into the twisted stump of a tree. He bit the bottom of his lip, figuring that there might be someone there who could help him with his problem. "But then...what if there isn't? What if I'm walking into something terrible at this point?" he wouldn't know without trying first, so he advanced towards the hut.

He walked in and noticed a witch mixing something in her cauldron, or so it seemed. In reality, she was not mixing anything and looked as if she wished she had something that she could cook up. She took a few whiffs of the air when he walked in and then said, "It has it. It has the sleepy mushroom. I wonder if it wants me to cook up some sleeping powder for it."

Link bit his bottom lip, wondering if this was really such a good idea. He pulled the mushroom out of his pack and asked, "Would you be willing to do it for me? I need it to help me with my journey."

"Oh, journey, it says! Well, I will help," she said, grabbing the mushroom from Link's hand and dumping it into the cauldron before filing it with a green liquid that glowed as it came into contact with the mushroom. She began rapidly stirring it around in her cauldron, a mist rising out of it. Link held his nose, not wanting to whiff it in and accidentally fall asleep. Soon, the mixing was done and the witch herself actually seemed relatively drowsy. She collected the fine dust in a pouch and pulled it shut before handing it to him. "There you are. Don't waste it all in one spot...why don't you try some in my hut?"

He looked at her and asked, "Aren't you already showing the effects of the powder?"

"This is no ordinary powder now. It is magical as well. Try it on that unlit candle by your side!" she said, smiling gently. Link turned to the candle and wondered what this powder would do to it. Curious, he took a pinch of the powder that he had and sprinkled on the wick of the candle. He leaped back, startled, when the candle lit aflame, actually lighting up the entire hut. He could see the witch in full, and saw that she seemed actually rather young as compared to what he had thought. She was garbed in black, had light brown hair, as well as a ridiuclous and hooked nose hanging down. The cauldron was not over a fire, causing Link to quirk an eyebrow. He also noticed all sorts of containers and shelves behind her as well as hanging trinkets like bones or hair. It was definitely a witch's hut, but at the same time, there was something more friendly about it.

The witch laughed a bit at his surprise. "It is surprised at the magic in the powder!" she said before saying, "Off with it, now. I must get back to business making potions and charms..."

Link nodded before walking out of the hut and grinning slightly. Now, he had to get to that raccoon again and show him who was boss. That would set the forest in order, he hoped, making it possible for him to get through to the key in the first place. He wondered, briefly, if the owl was going to wonder where he was. He pushed the thought aside, focusing on the task at hand. He walked back into the dimness of the forest, following the trail back through to the cave and heading on through once again. He wandered through the shifting part of the forest, confident that he would run into the raccoon again.

It wasn't too long before he found the raccoon, still laughing. "How did you like getting lost in the forest, huh? Oh, maybe you want to go again? Maybe you want to run about lost some more?" It was shocked when Link took some of his powder again and threw it right against the raccoon's nose. It took an extremely large whiff of it. However, the raccoon acted oddly. It began to spin and twirl around, rapidly speeding up, bouncing around the area between the walls and the tree before finally slamming headfirst into the tree. It was Taron!

Link's eyes shot wide open as he stared at Taron who looked around him and then said, "Odd. I had the darndest dream! I dreamed that I had ate a mushroom and then I was a raccoon! I have no idea why I had such an odd dream! Anyhow...I'm heading out. See you later, Link!" He ran out of the roest, waving to Link as he went. Link didn't even have a chance to respond. He was completely bewildered at the sight, and the knowledge that this raccoon had given him trouble. However, he now knew that he could easily move on and find the key.

He turned back to the north, where he had been heading, and headed into the next section. It wasn't long before he found a chest sitting right in front of him. Upon opening it, he saw a key lying down at the bottom, a rather large key with an odd sort of tail attached to the head. He picked it up and examined it for a moment, figuring it had to be the tail key. He was rather infuriated, though. He had gone through a whole lot of trouble just to find the key and get it away from the raccoon in the first place.

Link began leaving the forest, heading out the same way that he had come in. The moblins had fled the forest by this point. Apparently the stunt that the raccoon had pulled had not only affected Link, but also had a terrible effect on the moblins as well. They had fled at the first available moment that the forest became free for them to run away from. A small smile came across Link's face as he headed onwards and out of the forest. He headed down to the beach but stopped on the tops of the hills overlooking the area. He took a sharp turn eastward to find the area between the beaches and the town, wondering if that was where he was supposed to be heading towards to find his way to Tail Cave. He went through several twists and turns before arriving at the Tail Cave.

He stopped for a moment, startled by what he saw. There were several statues in front of the entrance, all of which had carvings of what heavily resembled Bow-Wow back in Koholint Town. He briefly pondered the meaning of this, but shook it off. He had a job to do and he intended to get down to it. He walked closer to the statues and noticed that there was a keyhole in one of them that was just the right size for the key he had picked up in the forest. He pulled the key out and slid it in and turned. The key vanished into thin air and the gate behind the statues opened, revealing the entrance into the temple. He approached it and stopped before it, staring into the opening. "Well, I knew I hadn't gotten away from being the hero again. I guess it's time to get going." He took a deep breath and advanced into the temple, ready for the dangers that awaited him.


	3. The Tail Cave

Chapter Three: The Tail Cave

**Had to play through the dungeon again to get a feel for this one. XD If I don't post a chapter once we arrive at a dungeon at some point, then it's because I'm actively going through the dungeon again, maybe even several times, to get ideas on how to write them out.**

Upon walking into the cave, Link immediately felt that he was being watched, tested by something. The feeling that settled in caused him a great amount of discomfort and he had to shake his head to clear his mind. He looked around the place, wondering where to go next. There was a hall to the east and a hall to the north. Taking a deep breath, he walked down the hall to the left. He arrived in a room with two pits on either side of him as well as two odd types of creatures heading towards him. They looked similar to turtles. However, upon being struck with a sword, they slid back before just advancing towards him. There did not seem to be a way to kill them.

Thinking quickly, Link swung his sword at them and knocked them both into one of the pits, watching them fall into the pits and vanish below. As he stood there, he heard a high pitched _CLING _on the floor behind him. He turned and looked around before looking to the floor, his eyes quickly spotting the key that had fallen from the ceiling and had landed on the floor. A grin came to his face and then said, "Well, this seems awfully familiar. Keys falling from the ceiling once enough monsters are defeated...there are going to be keys in chests and the like, I suppose." he picks it up and pockets it before looking to the room just ahead. It had a door in place that was currently open.

He walked inside and immediately noticed more bats, though these ones were big with glowing yellow eyes. They flew from the ceiling down towards him, shrieking out as they approached him, mouths open ready to bite. He drew his sword and made one wide slash, cutting three of the four that were flying towards him. The other one got through but was stopped by a deft motion from his shield arm, slamming it into the wall before he impaled it. It vanished into smoke, same as the others. Now, there was only a chest in the room, nothing else. He opened it and grinned, finding a compass in there. "Good. At least now when I find the map, I'll be able to find my way through the dungeon and to the guardian within."

He pocketed the compass in one of his side packs, making sure that he knew where it was so that he could take it out whenever he needed it. He headed back and went north. He found another of the strange turtle things across a pit in front of him, as well as tiny slimes. He cut the slimes apart and dashed around to the open end of the pit, slamming the turtle down into the pit. He focused on the rest of the room before spotting a switch. "Good grief...really? This looks exactly like other things that I've seen!" He stepped on the switch and hears a hum as a chest appeared off to his left.

Inside of the chest was another key. He placed it inside of his pockets alongside the one he had just grabbed and headed into the room nearest to him. He drew his sword upon seeing two skeletons walking about, milling about almost aimlessly and paying him practically no mind. They did look at him from time to time but continued moving about the room, as if looking for something to do. He approached one, shield up, expecting it to attack him if he got too close. It did lash out at him only to hit his shield. Its hand broke apart upon contact and it backed it up in surprise. Link stepped forward and swung his sword, knocking it to pieces. He then moved to the other one that was getting close to him and knocked it to pieces as well. So far, nothing was posing a major threat to him.

He looked around the room and noticed a peculiar structure. It was a patch in the wall that looked loose and that had a mold cut into it for a person. Link stepped forward and, curious, put himself into the mold. It spun around and ejected him on the other side before spinning again, showing that there was no mold on the other side. He immediately found two keese flying straight towards him as well as a more aggressive skeleton heading towards him. He pulled out his sword and hit the keese but couldn't get back fast enough to avoid the skeleton. He felt the claws lash out across his arm, cutting into it before it began backing off. However, it was not fast enough to escape him as he lunged straight for it and hacked it to pieces. "You little..." he growled before shaking his head and looking around again. He stepped into the next room to the east.

This room had a large pillar in the center, with an electric bubble coursing around it. The other wall had the same thing. There was a room up to the north and a room farther east, but it was also too far for Link to have leaped across. The bad thing, in his mind, was that the room looked terribly important. Yet, he could not get across to see what was inside. So he went up north and encountered a very strange foe. Each had a changing shape resembling card symbols such as heart, spade, club, diamond. He struck them all three at once before noticing that they were all different symbols. They started back up again and advanced towards him, trying to wall him in. He chose a symbol this time, choosing heart on one of the monsters. It stopped in its tracks.

He swung and made the second one a heart as well before finally leaping backwards away from the third one that attempted to charge into him. He then hit it when it became a heart and watched as all three fell apart. Inside of one them was an odd object that wasn't something he recognized. Aside from a map that showed him where the various chests and rooms were in the dungeon, there was an odd stone beak sitting inside of the rubble of the monstrosity.

"What in the hell..." he asked, picking it up. After a moment of staring at it, he found that it flew out of his hand and flew straight towards a statue in the face of the owl. It attached to where the beak was supposed to be and the owl spoke, "Be as light as a feather, in order to cross the bottomless abyss. Only then will you be able to claim the instrument of the siren." The beak then fell off, detaching from the owl, but it did not hit the ground. It instead came back to him, like a boomerang. He caught it again, looking at it in wonder.

"So this allows me to access the information of these owl statues...why am I sensing a slight connection between that owl and this thing that's out here..." he muttered quietly, curious as to what was going on. "Ugh, whatever. I can't really question it at this moment in time." he put the beak away and then looked at the map. Indeed, the room that he was intending to go to to defeat the guardian of the artifact was across the chasm that he couldn't cross normally. He then questioned the saying of the owl, to be as light as a feather. He questioned what that meant, looking at the map carefully. He noticed that one of the chests in one of the northeast corners of the map had the symbol of a feather above it. He figured he may as well follow the map to where it led.

He walked back into the room that the spinner had deposited him in and walked west. He was surprised to see a black, multi-segmented insect which had body parts increasing in length, with its head being the biggest. It charged straight for him. He drew his sword as it got near and stabbed it in the head, stopping it dead in its tracks. It vanished, freeing his sword safely. He was surprised when the hum of a chest appearing happened right beside him. "Ah, that's a bit of a hefty reward for simply killing one of these things." He opened up the chest to find a red rupee inside. Grinning, he put it into his wallet and headed up north. He dealt with the keese that flew at him and waas about to proceed forward when he was stopped by a bladed trap coming out of nowhere, nearly shearing him in half. As it retracted, he carefully made his way past it and into the next room.

This one was more of a very long hallway, with a closed door in front of him and to his left, only it was across another chasm that he couldn't cross simply by making a hop. Disappointed, he went around to the other side across the hallway, dodging the electric bubbles as he went. He arrived at a series a blocks that appeared almost in alignment, save for one which was sitting out of the alignment of having it going back and forth in an up-down pattern, corners touching. The door was also closed, signaling to his mind that he had to work with the block in order to access where he needed to get going to.

He carefully pushed the block into place, wary of another electric bubble traveling along the blocks. Sure enough, the door behind him opened up, revealing a relatively empty seeming room. He entered and the door shut behind him. Two enemies popped out of the ground, these ones being turtles with spikes on their backs that began to charge towards him. He instinctively put up his shield as they charged towards him, his shield knocking them flat on their backs but pushing him back against a wall. He got himself off the wall and drew his sword, stabbing it into both of their soft underbellies. They vanished into puffs of smoke, same as the rest of the monsters had up to this point. He withdrew his sword and sheathed it again. This time, instead of hearing a chest appearing, he first heard the door open and then stone shifting as if the ground was opening up. He looked over to the stone noises and saw a staircase appearing in the ground on the far northeastern corner of the room.

He checked his map again and noticed that this staircase would theoretically take him to the feather chest. That was the key to getting through the rest of this place. He headed into the staircase and through the underground cavern that was present. He had to drop down from a ledge that the staircase was by, this one being too high for him to jump back to. Whatever this feather was, he figured that it had to be able to get him out of these. He pressed on and part of the walkway gave way, tossing him to the ground below. The hole that had come out was too far for him to leap again. He got up and dusted himself off, stinging some from the fall that he had suffered. Unfazed, he pressed onwards towards a ladder that was at the end of the cavernous hall he was in. He climbed up to the top and arrived at a relatively long hallway. At the end was a chest surrounded by pits.

He walked up to it and found that it was guarded by two of the blade traps on either side of the room. He stepped forward enough to trigger them and made a short hop back, watching them clang together before slowly returning to their starting position. While they were returning, he went past them and opened the chest. Much to his surprise and almost sheer despair, there was only a feather on a pillow inside of the chest. It was the feather of a Roc, a bird that was rumored to no longer exist.

He picked it up, at first having considered this a trap that he had just been lulled into it. However, the moment he touched it, his body felt as light as a feather. He stared at this in disbelief, wondering what the hell this feather was about. He then heard the blades move again and he turned his head to see. His eyes went wide. The blades had arranged themselves in a line, facing him. They slid straight for him, one right behind the other but ready to turn off if he moved out of the way of the first one. He didn't move along the ground. Instinctively, he leaped upwards, far higher than he thought he should have been able to. He landed behind them effortlessly, watching as they tore apart the chest and disappeared through a hole in the wall. He could hear the clanging noises as they tumbled into some chamber, left to be forgotten forever.

He looked at the feather with wonder. "Did this just allow me to glide almost effortlessly over those?" he asked himself before a grin came to his face. "So that's what the owl was talking about then..." he then looked back at his map and frowned. There was one more chest that he had yet to discover. "Hmm...I should probably see to the contents of that chest before moving forward. One never knows what's in them." He turned and headed back the way he came. Down in the underground caverns, he found various other beings that he hadn't seen before. They were red and had no arms. They only had feet that they were walking to and fro with on the ground beneath the walkways. They had relatively sharp seeming fangs and looked...dumb. He quirked an eyebrow, wondering for a moment where they had come from, and then leaped across to the other side using the Roc's feather. He easily ascended up to the stairs again and made his way back up into the room above. He left the room where he had fought the turtles and leaped across the chasm with a joyous laugh, finding the effortlessness of his jumps to be amazing.

He went back to where he had entered the sliding wall and this time took another path around the blocks to find that there was a pathway leading up north that was blocked off by a key door. "Drat..." he muttered, unlocking the door and heading on through. He had to leap another chasm before finding a block with a keyhole in it. Baffled, he inserted his second key into it and watched it vanish before his eyes, taking the key with as well. He shrugged and moved on, hoping that he wasn't going to need that particular key. He ascended some stairs and went west before coming upon another chest. This one was grander than the others, being made of gold and silver rather than wood. As he opened it, he found another key in it, this one with a head that resembled that of a monster and an intricate handle. "Wow...this is a fancy key. I wonder what door this unlocks in here..." he muttered before stashing it away.

He now made his way back to the previous room that he found that he could not traverse and entered the room across the way. The door slammed shut behind him and he immediately noticed that, sitting in front of him on the green tiled floor in the room was a large spiked bar. Behind it was a fat creature with no legs, just stubby arms and an antennae with a red bulb attached to the front. It shoved the spiked bar towards him, leaving him little room to react. He simply jumped over, drawing his sword in midair, and cleaving at the antennae as he came down. The creature began hopping towards the bar, his attack instead cleaving at its side and causing it to yelp in excruciating pain as it leaped behind the bar and shoved it towards Link again. This time, he leaped over the moment the bar started moving and managed to stab the creature in its face, causing it to yowl in pain before it collapsed and vanished int smoke as well.

The door to the north opened, showing one more room that was present before a great door with an intricate keyhole. He stepped inside and leaped the moment he heard the noise of the moving blades. He barely avoided being cut in two again by two blades that came from either side. There was also a set that was sitting in front of the door. He tricked them out into going at him when he wasn't there, and as they were retracting, he hastily opened the door and stepped inside. Here he found himself standing on tiles that were surrounded by a pit. This time, however, he could see the bottom about 40 feet below him. He wondered if the Roc's feather could protect him from the fall.

That wasn't his biggest worry, however. He saw a creature that resembled one of the black ones from earlier, only this one was enormous. "Bzzzzzrt!...bzzzzzzrt! Intruuuuuuder!" it shouted before charging straight for him. There was plenty of room to jump above it, though he wasn't sure where to hit it. He swung his sword at its skin, only to have it bounce him back against a wall. The impact didn't hurt, but now the creature was coming at him full speed. He leaped to the side, looking at it. He noticed a spinning and vulnerable seeming tip at the end of its tail. Again, it charged him, intent on bringing him harm. He put up his shield, having been too distracted by what he had seen. It rammed his shield and sent him off the edge.

He dropped down but the fall did not hurt a single bit, nor did he feel the need to recoil from it at all. It was rather inconvenient, however. He looked up and gasped, backing up from a skeleton that was hanging in from of him. There were multiple skeletons hanging from ropes down here, presumably victims of this beast from before. He shook his head at this disturbing image and proceeded to look for a way out. There were stairs leading up into the room that before the main guardian's room. Chuckling a bit, he made his way up and leaped over the blades to get back into the room.

Seeing him, the big black creature seemed surprised before it charged at him again. This time, he leaped over it and stabbed the tip of its tail, causing it to retract into itself before speeding about the room. This caught Link off guard and nearly cost him victory as he leaped up to avoid it, only to have it immediately come back to him while it was going extremely quickly. He swung his sword and used the rebound to go back against a wall and leap off of it over the creature, stabbing its tail again. He watched it retract again and frantically try to drive him off the edge. He leaped over one last time and threw his sword down, impaling the tail into the ground and keeping it in place.

The creature began to squirm and squeal repeatedly before falling limp. This one exploded as if loaded with bombs and flung the sword back to him. The aura gathered in the air and then parted, as if vanishing forever. The door behind him now opened up, revealing a final chamber. This one, he could see an instrument lying on a pedestal. A cello, to be exact. As he lifted it up, he could hear a voice call out, "Good, you have retrieved the Full Moon Cello! This is the first instrument you need to conduct the Ballad of the Wind Fish, and wake him from his slumber!"

Link looked at it for a moment before gasping as it began to play itself. Part of a beautiful and soothing tune was played, relaxing chills shooting down his spine as he listened to it. Before he realized what was going on, the place around him had seemed to melt away and he found himself back outside, a miniature version of the Cello in his hand. He smiled softly before pocketing the artifact and getting ready to head back to town.

Before he could go too far, however, the owl landed again, seeming surprised that he had walked out of the cave with the cello in hand. "So, you have retrieved one of the Siren instruments. Perhaps I was wrong to disbelieve that you were the one that could wake the Wind Fish..."

Link asked, "You thought that I wasn't the one?" then, out of pure confusion for the motives behind this owl's actions, he asked, "Why would you have come to me if you didn't think that I was the one?"

The owl held up a feather, as if to motion for him to be quiet for a moment. "I had some amount of disbelief, as several others have tried and failed. You,however, show the most promise out of all of them. Hoo...the next Sirens instrument is within a swamp to the northwest! You would do well to find help in making your way through it. Make haste, for the slumber of the Wind Fish grows deeper every hour!" he then flew away, leaving Link even more bewildered.

"What does this owl want from me?" he asked himself. He shook his head and said, "No matter. I think it's time to get going back to Koholint Village anyways." He traversed his way back through the way he came and was nearing the village when he heard the screams from the kids. They were running towards him, frantically.

"Link! Oh, you're here! Quickly, you must help!" they said before launching into an explanation of what was going on, or attempting to. However, they were stuttering so badly and being unclear that Link couldn't understand a word of it. After having attempted to, they looked at his confused expression and then said, "Um...I think you'd best go see for yourself! It's with Madame Meow-Meow!"

Link headed that way and immediately noticed that there was something wrong with this picture. Bow-wow was missing. Perhaps he had gotten loose? He then heard Meow-Meow scream out, "Link! Oh, thank goodness you're here! Please, you've got to help me! Bow-wow has been kidnapped!"


	4. Dognapped

Chapter Four: Dognapped!

**Now, I realize that those of you who have played Link's Awakening...the names aren't quite correct for the characters and the scenes are not quite the same. The scenes aren't going to be exactly the same. On the other hand, the names I'll fix. My apologies for the misspelling of Marin and Tarin, in this case.**

Link rushed into the house where he could hear the madame sobbing and weeping, seeming absolutely frantic. "Oh...poor Bow-Wow, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?!" she asked out loud, apparently not even noticing that Link had walked into the house. However, before Link could have said anything, she looked up a moment later and gasped when she realized who was standing there. "Link! Oh, you're just in time! Please, you need to help me out! Bow-Wow's been kidnapped by moblins!"

"He's what?" Link asked in surprise. "Who would want to try and take a fearsome beast like him and risk their own life and limb just to get him away from you?" he asked out loud before frowning and biting his bottom lip. He had the answer to his own question. "Moblins, of course...they're dumb enough to pull a stunt like this."

"Yes, and normally, they don't succeed. But there was this moblin with them, a huge one, who knocked out Bow-Wow in a single hit! He then took the chain off and dragged the poor beast away into the forest! Oh, now I'll never see my lovely Bow-wow again!" she sobbed, turning away from him and putting her hand on her palms, sobbing into them. Link shook his head, knowing full well that this was something that concerned him. Perhaps if he found out where the moblins came from into the forest, he would find Bow-Wow. Moblins, as he recalled, loved to have hideouts to retreat to when their evil work was interrupted or they were potentially scared or ambushed.

He smiled and said, "I'll get him back. Don't worry." he winks to her and then leaves the house, going towards the forest. As he approached the entrance to the forest, he drew his sword. He saw clear tracks of something big being dragged along the ground, leading him in a criss-crossing path into the forest. He wondered if the Moblins were still scared of the raccoon's tomfoolery, so as to make the paths through the forest in such a manner that they wouldn't end up getting lost, maybe even getting through the ever changing forest. He walked through the forest before finding that they had crossed through a path where there were now pits. Normally, they would have been too far for him to jump across.

However, this time, he wasn't about to be stopped by this. He leaped across the pit and followed the trail, smirking as he kept his wits about himself. He was sure that the moblins didn't think that they could ever be followed back across. He passed by a whole group of trees, noticing just how thick they were, even to the point that he couldn't pass through whatsoever. Perhaps another path in the forest led to this place that was just north of him, yet was blocked off by the heavy trees. He shrugged it off and pressed forward until he found a cave which had a sign outside, written in a crude language. He figured that this had to be the moblin hideout. "Time to get back a giant, chained helper," he muttered quietly as he entered the moblin hideout.

He entered into a stone room and looked around before noticing a single guard sitting just outside the door on the north side. He immediately took notice of Link and called out, "Intruder! Get him!" he charged towards Link as both doors closed. The moblin charged straight for him, apparently having no care about what happened to it. As it neared, he leaped over it, jabbing the tip of his sword into its neck as he passed and then landed on the ground behind it. It vanished into smoke and both of the door opened. The next room was pack full of moblins. Two had actual swords that they were charging at him with, the other three had knives in their hands, ready to take him out if they could.

He knocked the first sword out of the way and stepped into his personal space, meaning that the other sword cleanly missed. He shoved that one back before spinning and holding his blade out, cutting one apart and watching it vanish as well. He stabbed another with its knife, grabbing the hand that had the knife in it and disarming the moblin. He threw the knife with considerable accuracy, embedding it in another moblin. There was only a sword user and a knife user left. The one with his knife threw his weapon at him and cowered in a corner. Link simply deflected it with his shield and then blocked the sword as it came towards him, arcing his sword over his shield and striking at the moblin's throat. He looked at the other moblin with some small form of pity.

It noticed that Link wasn't coming straight for him and he bolted from the room. The room up north opened up again and he headed inside, walking into the room to find two archer moblins and another one wielding a sword and a shield. As the melee foe charged him, the other two shot their arrows at Link. He leaped up over all of them, landing behind the bewildered sword wielding moblin. He stabbed him with his sword before putting his shield and charging straight for one of the archers. He felt one of the arrows hit his shield and jumped, aware that he had just dodged another arrow aimed at his side. He cut the second one in two and then flung his sword to catch the other one just as he was aiming another arrow at the seemingly vulnerable Link.

He retrieved his sword and found that another door was open. He heard from the other side, "Uh...you made it through my hoard?! How is that possible?!" He went into the next room and was confronted by easily the biggest moblin he had ever seen. He had a pouch full of javelins on his side and a horned hat with real horns that looked like they could easily skewer Link. The moblin himself towered about Link, being nearly twice his height.

"If you're that good...you must be the assassin that Madame Meow-Meow sent to kill me and reclaim her vicious beast! Well, your efforts are for naught! You shall not defeat me!" he shouted out to Link before chucking a javelin at him. He began prancing about his section of the room rather easily, not deterred whatsoever by his enormous size. Even as he moved about the room, he threw javelins at Link in rapid succession, each one forcing Link to move and keep his distance in order to avoid being skewered.

Then, without much warning, he charged. Link did the only sensible thing that came to his mind and jumped straight up, barely avoiding the charging maniac. The horns snapped off against the wall as he ran straight into it with his head, falling back with a dazed look on his face. Link took advantage of this opportunity and ran towards him, mounting up on his body and stabbing at his throat before falling back and watching as the huge moblin stood up, choking and coughing as his adrenaline kicked into overdrive in a wild attempt at keeping him alive. He finally fell over and vanished the same as the other ones had. The door at the end of the hallway they had fought in opened up, the noises of Bow-Wow's barking coming through. They sounded desperate and pained, as if he wanted to be freed right away.

Link walked in and for a moment, Bow-Wow barked angrily at him before realizing that he wasn't one of the moblins. He calmed down immediately and instead whimpered quietly, as if hoping that Link was going to attempt to free him rather than leave him there to starve. Link smiled and gently patted Bow-Wow, looking into the eyes of the great black beast. "Don't worry. I told the madame that you were going to be able to help me, and I dare not go back on my word. I'll get you out of here pal," he told the dog-like beast. That was all that Link could compare him to at this point was some sort of dog, unlike anything that he had ever really seen.

Link followed the chain by which he was attached, following it over to the rock that it was wrapped around. He removed it with a sharp tug and then wrapped around his wrist. "Alright. Time to take you on a walk back home!" he said, grinning and then leaving the cave with Bow-Wow in tow. He followed Link excitedly, like a dog would follow its master. It was happy to finally be free from the clutches that the moblins had placed it in. Link quickly exited the cave, his plan being simply to return Bow-Wow to the madame and then move on with his quest.

He was once again stopped by the owl, perched high in a tree with a quizzical look on his face. "Ho there, Link! Quite a fearsome beast you seem to have tamed! Now how in the world did you come to taming him? I thought that only Miss Meow-Meow was able to tell him what to do. Unless, was he trapped?" the owl inquired, his eyes focusing on Link.

At this point, Link was growing used to the owl. Annoyed with him still, but he was getting used to his sudden and random appearances. "I got him out of captivity from the moblins. They had managed to capture him and brought him in here to keep him for some reason. Maybe even to make use of him once they had retrained him or something like that."

"It is good that you retrieved him then, for the moblins surely would have put him to foul use if they had ever gotten the chance," the owl said, giving several hoots as if chuckling at something. He then said, "But before you take him back to the madame, perhaps you could make use of his prowess? The next the dungeon that you seek likes hidden within the swamps that you passed. Another path in the northwest portion of the forest should take you right into the swamps. And don't worry about crossing back over the gaps, he can jump quite far, I assure you."

Link quirked an eyebrow and then he asked, "Why would I need Bow-Wow to get into the swamp?"

The owl hooted again before responding, "You will find out soon enough. Now hurry! The longer the Wind Fish naps, the more difficult it will be to leave the island!" With that, the owl took off into the air, Bow-Wow barking at him as he flew away. Link sighed and shook his head, wondering why the owl was bothering to help him a little bit, yet was not sparing him the full details. Perhaps he thought that Link could easily function off of not having the full story?

"Come on, Bow-Wow, I'm going to need to take you for a bit of a walk before we get back to your owner. We have a swamp to enter," he told the large dog before heading back out and into the forest. Bow-Wow excitedly followed. Link retraced his steps and this time headed northwest at the intersection from which he had traveled to find Bow-Wow again. He noticed that the huge beast was looking at the tracks in the grass that it had created from being dragged, something growling at the sight of moblin footprints in the grass and barking nice and loud, sometimes almost deafening Link. He began to wonder how Madame Meow-Meow could put up with such a creature around her house the entire time. For that matter, how anyone in the village could put up with how loud he could be was beyond Link at the current moment in time.

He finally entered the entrance to swamp and noticed the reason why he was going to need Bow-Wow's help. It was overgrown with huge flowers, some of watch were actively shooting spores into the air that were lingering before dropping harmlessly into the waters, which were green and overfilled with masses of plants. He looked at Bow-Wow and asked, "Hey, buddy, do you think you could help me clear a path through these things? You should be able to just chomp your way through these here plants no problem. That might even help you get a full stomach after being starved by the moblins."

The dog nodded and charged forward, dragging the startled and helpless Link along with it into the swamp. He gave a shout of surprise before falling flat on his face in the muddy, disgusting water, being dragged along by the big, powerful brute force of the dog. It didn't take long before it stopped before an ominous cave opening, seeming to be afraid of the air that was coming out of it. After a few seconds, Link finally managed to get himself up, his body completely filthy now. "Dang it...well, no one ever said that being a hero was going to be glamorous at this point. Stay here, Bow-Wow. I'll take care of what is in the cave." He walked to the en trance of the cave and then Bow-Wow gently nudged him. He looked at it to see that it was genuinely afraid of him going in there. With a smile he patted it to reassure it that he was going to be alright before facing the cave entrance He knew that another Siren's instrument could be found in the cave. "Well, here goes nothing," he said to himself before wandering into the entrance, with Bow-Wow behind him barking frantically as if to urge him to stop...

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. The next one will be coming after I play through the second dungeon to get a feel for it. Might take a little while, as there's quite a bit to do to get to the dungeon, a tad bit more than there is in this novelization. XD**


	5. The Bottle Grotto

Chapter 5: The Bottle Grotto

**I have changed some of the dungeon layout in this for reading sake. Reading about puzzles and key collecting, except for the boss key, isn't necessarily as fun as it would be in actual gameplay.**

Link walked inside and immediately felt an ominous air about this place. No wonder Bow-Wow had stopped right outside of the place...it was certainly quite frightful. The malicious feeling in here was quite strong compared to the Tail Cave. However, Link wasn't deterred by this feeling whatsoever. He ventured in, keeping his wits about himself. The first room had two torches illuminating it, though it got darker within the next room, so much so that he could not see beyond into the next room. There were large pots on either side of the first room. They looked heavy, far too heavy for him to move with his bare hands.

He proceeded onwards into the next room, hearing the hum of a bubble moving around the room. There was a pedestal that he could now see, with torches on it. He walked up to it and sprinkles pinches of the powder in his bag, watching them light aflame, illuminating the room. The door to his east slid open, revealing the next bit of the hallway that led into the rest of the dungeon. This place wasn't going to be as small as Tail Cave, he felt. Nevertheless, he proceeded forward into the next room.

He was greeted first by another wandering skeleton, as well as another one that was walking towards him. Without any warning the other one leaped up and attempted to come down on top of him with spiked legs. He shifted back and swung his sword as soon as it landed where he had been standing, knocking it apart. He quickly advanced on the second one and whacked it to send its bones scattering across the room. Now he was free to continue onwards into a room with a large crystal orb, as well as tall, blue blocks that were barring his path. Quickly making the connection, he struck the block and watches the bars fall into the ground, while others down south rose up to obscure his progress to a chest. There was also something else in the southern room that put him on edge. A stalfos, wearing a blue hood and wielding a sword and shield.

He advanced towards it, though its back was turned. It turned around right as Link struck, his sword catching where its jaw once was and sending it onto the ground. He delivered a sharp kick to its spine, breaking the stalfos into pieces. He breathed a sigh of relief and then looked towards the part that was obscured by the bars. He noticed another crystal on the eastern edge of the cage of bars and stabbed his sword through, tapping it and causing the bars to retract into the ground again. He walked up to the chest that was within the cage and opened it, finding the compass for this dungeon. He shrugged and pocketed this one in his pack before standing and moving on.

The next room he entered had a set of platforms to leap across that were rather narrow. Taking precise leaps, he made his way across to the northern room where he found a most peculiar enemy. There were two beings in red robes with white, expressionless masks on, facing him directly. He moved towards them, they moved towards him, facing the opposite direction he was and mirroring his moves in the opposite direction. They were also wearing armor on their fronts and looked like they couldn't be damaged by his sword. A thought crossed his mind and he continued facing forward even as he moved in a sideways fashion to get behind them. They mirrored his moves and he soon was behind them, with them facing away from him. He stabbed behind him and got the first one and then did the same for the second, both of them vanishing into puffs of smoke. He grinned slightly before shaking his head and continuing into the very next room.

He found more spiked turtle enemies and vanquished them in much the same way he had back in the Tail Cave, knocking them over and stabbing their exposed, soft bellies. The next room proved to be somewhat more challenging, as there were many pots in the room as well as two blocks in the center. Looking closer, he saw some designs right next to each other, though the blocks were not set on top of them. Curious, he pushed the blocks into place and heard another staircase open up. With a slight grin, he entered the caverns below.

He dropped down the ladder and noticed a moving slab of stone going across some spikes that were about knee high in length. He leaped onto the stone slab and let it carry him across, noticing that it stopped shortly before reaching the end. He leaped off of it and proceeded to the next ladder leading up and out of the caverns and into another room. This one was dark, with unlit torches. However, he could see where he needed to go, which was across a platform and into another spinning contraption. He felt the ominous air grow thicker as he approached it and prepared himself for whatever came next.

He was thrown into a room with large sections of the floor looking like they could give way at any minute. The thing that immediately caught his attention was a large cyclops-like figure that was staring at him. "You! Begone from the master's grotto!" it charged straight for him, forcing him to move aside to avoid being crushed. He swung his sword, but it bounced off of the thick flesh without even making a slight cut. He did hear the thing groan as if it had been whacked by a stick. It swung at Link, its hand catching him on the side of the head and sending him sprawling dangerously close to the crumbling floor. It attempted to dive at him, though he managed to roll aside as it dove through the floor by accident. With a scream of terror, it fell down into darkness. It was a while before Link heard a resounding thud come from the room below.

"Wow, he sure was stupid...hopefully I don't suffer the same fate around here," Link muttered as he stood up. The door to the east opened up, inviting him through. "Just how big is this dungeon?" he asked himself before shaking his head. He found another empty room with pits to go through and the occasional keese that he had to kill, though it was nothing new until he reached the north room. There were several keese that flew towards him, but the thing that caught him off guard was a machine in the middle of the room that began drawing him towards it with magical energy. He resisted it to the best of his ability, but noticed a chest in the center of the room, with pits right beside it. The suction of the machine made it a battle for him not to be drawn into the pit in the southwest corner of the room, or accidentally fall into the pits in the center. He opened the chest once it had momentarily stopped dragging him and found the map. Not even bothering to look at it for the time being, he pocketed it and made his way back around before exiting at the northern end.

He reached a large hall with pots on the side that were blocking his progress eastward. He stopped for a moment and examing the dungeon. A point where the monster he had to kill was highlighted relatively in the top of the structure. Looking at it closely, he realized that it was shaped like a bottle. "The Bottle Grotto?" he asked himself before shaking his head and asking himself, "What kind of architect designs these places?! Probably the most sadistic fiend that has ever lived on the face of this world." He pocketed the paper and headed westward.

The door slammed shut behind him the moment he entered the next room and the lights blew out. He saw two illuminated ghosts heading straight for him, laughing maniacally. His sword proved useless, with them simply frowning and vanishing, only to reappear seconds later with the same maniacal laugh. Frantically he ran to one of the torches and managed to get some powder on them before they got to him. He turned and noticed that they were now scared looking and had turned black and solid and were fleeing from him. He leaped after them and cut them both down with one hard swing. A chest now materialized in the room and the door opened as well. Upon opening the chest, he found something that he wasn't expecting. A simple bracelet that went around his wrist.

"What kind of...well, I thought a feather was useless before as well and look at what it's done for me," he muttered before putting it on. He gasped as power surged through his arms. Without having the build for it, he was so strong that those jars, as well as boulders that were about his size, would prove no match for the kind of strength he now possessed. He grinned and went back into the previous room and effortlessly lifted the jars and threw them to the side as he took the path through the northeastern section of the room. He walked forward, noticing that there were more bars to handle, though there was one that now blocked his way. He leaped up and caught the edge of the top, hauling himself over and landing on the other side.

Beyond, he could already see some more bars that were going to block his progress. Ignoring the crystal that he could have hit, he proceeded onwards, seeing no reason to hit the crystal if he could leap over them anyway. He leaped over the next set and then noticed a room with more pots in it. A quick look at his map revealed that this was the room to head to if he was heading for the main guardian of this place. He did not have the key, however, so he proceeded south.

The first thing that caught his attention was a large cat head with huge ears, leaping around inside of a cave of blocks. He pulled one free using his newfound strength and moved it to the side, letting the thing out. Taking advantage of its huge ears, he shouted deftly into its ears, causing it to shriek and press them against itself instead of going after him. He stabbed it, not wanting to take chances of it potentially murdering him. He turned around as the shrieking of a keese was heard and struck it down before leaping back as a stalfos swung at him. He wondered why he hadn't noticed these other two enemies yet, but proceeded to quickly counter with a strike of his own. He noticed that his strength didn't convert entirely into combat prowess. It simply made moving and lifting objects far easier than before.

The moment he struck down the stalfos, another chest materialized inside of the room. He walked over and opened it, genuinely surprised to find the big key inside. With a grin he pocketed it and went into the next room. He found more of the hopping cat heads and noticed that there were indeed teeth on their undersides that looked dangerous. He yelled into the first ones ear and stabbed it once it was stunned. He lifted a pot and noticed the other one already going straight for him in an outrage of a sort. Thinking fast, he threw the pot and watched as it crushed the thing before it could get very far at all. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked around, noticing a staircase in the northeastern corner.

Another cavern and he was at the guardian's door. He leaped across the chasms to get to it and walked into the room, prepared for anything. What greeted him was an extremely bizarre sight. There was a single pot in the room that was wiggling back and forth as it turned to look at him. It bounced into the center of the room and a high pitched, obnoxious voice echoed, "Ho ho! I'm your enemy this time! Ho ho!" The source of the voice belonged to a jester-like djinn, wearing a red suit and having a clown face, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Nyah nyah! You can't hurt me so long as I have my bottle!" he said out loud before summoning fireballs to throw at Link.

Link dodged to the sides each time he threw one. The enemy apparently wasn't smart enough to lead Link at all and threw directly at him no matter where he was at the time. He then vanished into the bottle and it charged towards him. Link tried whacking it, though didn't do any damage. He did notice that it stopped moving, however, which also seemed to surprise the djinn inside. "What, I can't move! Oh well, it's not like you can damage this bottle with that puny sword!"

Link thought of something and an almost sadistic grin crossed his face. He picked up the bottle with his strength and threw it with all his might up against the wall, shattering it into pieces. The djinn sprawled out and shrieked in horror. "My bottle! You broke it! You...you fiend! Why, that makes me hopping mad!" he shouted before charging at Link, the last mistake he ever made. Link leaped at him and stabbed his sword into the djinn's face, watching it shriek out in pain before vanishing entirely. The door eastward opened, and Link could already hear a form of faint music coming from it.

He walked inside and noticed that, this time, there was a conch horn that was glowing the colors of the rainbow, same as the Full Moon Cello. He picked it up and admired it for a moment before gasping as the dungeon around him again seemed to melt away, the horn playing itself in the same, relaxing tune that the cello had played. This time, he heard a whisper in his ear, saying, "Prairie...the next instrument awaits in the prairie..."

**And here's the second chapter. Well, that's all for today. Expect more as I come to it!**


	6. Onwards to the prairies

Chapter 5: Onwards to the prairies

"Thank you oh so much for rescuing my darling, adorable Bow-Wow! I don't know how I could ever repay you, Link!" said Madame Meow-Meow, overjoyed that Link had managed to save her precious dog-like beast from the clutches of the evil moblins.

Link chuckled a bit and then said, "Oh, that wasn't a problem at all. I saw something that I needed to work on to fix and did it. I don't need to be paid or anything like that."

"But I simply must repay you! Oh, I know!" she said before grabbing him and with a strong pull towards her, gave him a kiss on his cheek. Link fell back, stunned by what had just happened. "What...wow...I..." he muttered before shaking his head and then saying, "Well, thanks for that anyways."

She then said, "I would also be willing to help you get items from the shop, should you need any of them. The old man there doesn't like newcomers and might charge high prices for some of his more expensive items just to extort them, but then I have me and my big Bow-Wow to hush him up."

Link nodded before saying, "I...I'll keep that in mind. If something comes up that I need, I'll come back and let you know." he nodded to her before heading out of the house. He now had to find his way to the prairies...then it dawned on him that he had no idea where to begin looking. He turned around for a moment before walking back into the house and asking, "Hey, do you know of any prairies?"

Madame Meow-Meow looked at him quizzically and asked him, "You don't even know where the Ukiki Prairies are? Well, ain't that a bit odd? Usually, people know where to begin looking right away! Though if you're going to be going there, you might want to take a pack of bombs. Say...thirty?" she hands him thirty rupees and then says, "Go and buy yourself some bombs so you can continue along your way to the Ukiki Prairies."

Link looked at the money and then said, "You must remember that I washed up here? I don't know where everything is off the top of my head because I've never been around here before until very recently."

Madame Meow-Meow gasped and then said, "Oh! That's right! Dear me, Maren did mention that before, now that you mention it. Of course...well, that experience with my Bow-Wow vanishing on me must have forced that out of my brain in favor of what was going on at the time. Okay, Ukiki Prairies is pretty much straight east away from the village. It's hard to miss, as it's a field filled with grass. However, there's no real way into it that many know of. There was rumored to be a secret entrance in a house on the edge of the fields, though."

Link thought about this and then nodded before saying, "I'm going to go ahead and head into the shop. I'll get my bombs and head out. You said three packs, then?" he got his confirmation and then left the house, heading towards the northeastern part of the town to find the shop. He walked inside and immediately felt an extremely uncomfortable air permeating the room. He realized that it was coming from the shopkeeper.

He was an old man who was balding, with very little hair left on his head. He was sitting in front of a strange machine of sorts and was wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants. He had a grin on his face that made Link think of a demon just waiting for someone to try and mess around with him. He was rubbing his hands together as if ready to open them up and show something horrible between them. "Welcome! Welcome! Please, take whatever you like! But if I catch you stealing, I'll have you know that you will regret it."

Link responded, "I wouldn't think of stealing anything from you, sir." he walks over to the north end of the shop where there were multiple things on display. One of the things that caught his eye was a shovel, but it was worth two hundred and seventy rupees, far more than he had been given. He looked at the packs of bombs and it was ten rupees for each pack. He picked up through and approached the counter, though he did so warily.

"Have you come with money, boy? If so, do not be afraid to do business with me. Only thieves get punished here," the old man spoke up, a gleam in his eyes. "You wouldn't be thinking of attempting to just grab your merchandise and run, would you?"

Link frowned and said, "Who do you think I am? Do you treat everyone like this?"

The old man shrugged and then replied, "I have never seen you before. How else am I supposed to treat a total stranger? Just let them walk in and be unassuming with them?" The thing that creeped Link out the most was that his tone of voice never changed. There was always this slightly sadistic intonation to his voice, as if he was waiting for Link to try doing something that would end with him being "punished", whatever the punishment was. Link didn't want to find out anything about what punishment that there might be in store for him if he were to attempt to take something out of the store.

He set the bombs down and then asked, "How much total, thirty rupees?" He then set the rupees down before the old man could open his mouth. The shopkeeper shut up and filed the rupees into his cabinet. It was a small drawer, yet he heard the jingling of many rupees all crashing about to make room as if it were much deeper than he could perceive. This shopkeeper was certainly mysterious, and was making Link more and more uncomfortable the more he had to sit around him.

"Thank you for your time, young man. Please, come again!" he said. Link took his bombs and quickly left, not wanting to go back in there. As he left, he said, "I'll be watching you if you come by again. Don't think I'm blind now..." This sent a heavy chill down Link's spine as he packed the bombs and quickly left, heading east. He now had thirty bombs and was ready to continue, no thanks to the creepy shopkeeper that he had to buy them from. He was glad that Madame Meow-Meow could get around him with her use of Bow-Wow and other wiles. He found some comfort in the fact that there were people who could outdo the man.

Thinking nothing more of it, Link continued eastward. He found that there had been a large rock blocking the path eastwards out of the town. Without even thinking about it, Link lifted it using his newfound strength and threw it out, watching it roll along the ground, completely removed from the path. The thought suddenly occurred to him that Madame Meow-Meow had not told him about the boulder being there. He stopped, wondering why she had not bothered to mention it. Surely the people would have known about it and would have told him about it rather than leaving it be. There was something not right, now that he thought about it. A sleeping windfish, not being able to leave the island until he awoke...

He dismissed the thought. This was all too real to have been something else entirely. He continued onwards, finding himself going through large fields filled with more octoroks and monsters. After fending them off for a good half an hour walk, he soon stumbled upon a large field surrounded by tall fences, far too tall for Link to even think about climbing or leaping over. There was also something odd about the grass in that area, though Link couldn't think to pin it down for the time being. He did notice a house that was sitting on the edge, just as had been told to him.

Upon walking into the house, he jumped and nearly drew his sword when a frog leaped in front of him and landed on the ground beside him, ribbiting harmlessly. There were several such frogs in the house, all hopping around and minding their own business. They never left the house for one reason or another. However, the most unusual sight was the man standing in the back, leaning against a conveniently placed crate sitting at the back of the house. He had long yet relatively messy black hair and was wearing a blue robe lined with gold.

He looked up at Link with a bit of a smile. "Well, what's this? I haven't had visitors in a while! Welcome! My name is (edward?), and I doubt you would believe me at this point, but I used to be royalty! That is, until monsters invaded my home and drove me out!"

Link frowned and then said, "I'm sorry to hear that, Edward. I would help, but I have an important task to fulfill myself. I must enter the Ukiki Prairie. Do you know of a way to do so? Would it happen to be...underneath this crate?"

Edward gave him a quizzical glance. "You wish to enter the prairie, then? For what purpose?"

Link explained, "I am seeking something called the Siren Instruments. One of them has some relation to this prairie. Please, can you let me in?"

"Normally, I would not let you pass simply because it is too dangerous...however, I will make you a deal in this case. If you go back to my castle, you will be able to find five golden maple leaves. Please, I have no reason to go back to my castle for the time being, but get my those five leaves. Do that, and I will let you into the prairie. By the way, do be sure to bring a shovel on your way back."

Link frowned at this mention. He really was not in the mood for detours. "Fine, I will. But you'd better honor your word." As Link began leaving, Edward asked, "I look like a man of my word, don't I?" Link shook his head and walked out before again realizing that he had no idea where to go. He sighed and turned around to have Edward tell him that the direction he needed to go was pretty much directly northeast. It was now that Link looked northeast and then upwards to notice quite the sight

Sitting up on top of the highest mountain on the island was an enormous egg, specked with purple dots. It was just sitting there, harmless it would seem. Yet, Link could feel pure malice and evil gazing back at him even as he looked at the egg. He wondered if that was where the wind fish slept...whether it was where he would end up having to go. He had a feeling that it might have been, but had no way to confirm it.

Disregarding it again for now, he made his way to the castle. He had a duty to do and was going to see to it that he followed through with it. He pressed onwards to the castle, soon stumbling upon it and noticing that there was a large moat in front if and that the drawbridge was up. There was currently no way that he could see into the castle, except for a path along the eastern side. As soon as he arrived there, though, he found that there was still no way across. He would have to make a miraculous leap of faith...

"Kiki!" he heard behind him and turned, seeing a monkey sitting beside there. "Ooh! Ooh!" it said before walking over to the spot and looking across it and looking back before saying, "Kiki help! For bananas!" Link blinked in confusion at the monkey before frowning. "Now...where do I find bananas?"

He looked around in dismay. He began looking through the trees again to find what he needed to find for the monkey when he found the owl again. "Hoo there, Link! How goes your search for the third instrument of the Sirens?"

Link was beginning to become irritated with this owl's constant and cryptic interruptions. "I am having to help a monkey find bananas, but I don't even know where to begin looking. You certainly aren't helping me, either."

The owl turned its head almost onto its side completely before replying, "Look in the town arcade. You should find a doll that will set you on your way. A long way back? Yes, but you'll need to perform this to press on. Stay ever vigilant! The more restless the Wind Fish becomes, the more powerful the monster's presence becomes!" With that, he flew off, leaving Link bewildered.

"A doll that leads me to getting bananas?" he asked before sitting there silent, his mind completely boggled. He finally spoke out loud, "How does that even work!?"

**Sorry for the relatively short chapter...next up, trading sequene part 1 and the castle as well as the key to the dungeon.**


	7. Going Bananas

Chapter 7: Going bananas

**Sorry for the long delay in releasing this. This is a short chapter to update this and get the trading quest in there, but afterwards, I'm going to be getting the main castle going as well as the third dungeon in two chapters as well. It's going to take me a bit to get back into this, though hoepfully not too long. Also, I apologize for the misnumbering of chapters earlier.  
**

Link couldn't believe he was doing this. Here he stood in the game center in the middle of Koholint Town, staring at the doll that sat directly in the middle of the playing area. Surrounding it were rupees, bags of the same type of powder he had, even a shield that looked similar to his old one, though not quite like his, as it was missing any markings. He wasn't paying attention to anything else besides the doll, shaped like a small, green dinosaur with red ridges as well as what appeared to be a red hump on his back. He slowly guided the machine claw that hung above the shop over to the thing and sighed as he let it lower. There was no challenge whatsoever with this and he wondered why this was all necessary again.

The doll came down the conveyor on the side and he retrieved it before quickly leaving, the store owner giving him a strange look, as if confused by his actions. Link quickly left and then sighed, looking at the doll. He gave it a quick squeeze to hear it give a noise, something sounding like "Yoshi!" and he involuntarily frowned. "What the heck kind of thing is this? Ah well, I should see if someone would like to trade this with me, maybe even for some bananas for that darned monkey..."

He walked to a house that was in the northern corner of the town and walked inside to find a couple holding a baby while he slept. She looked over at him and then saw the doll in Link's hands. "Oh! Did you get that for us?" she asked, standing up and waling over. Before Link could reply, she had already taken the doll and looked at it with a smile. "Oh, this will be perfect for my baby boy! Here, you can have this! I know, it's a little bit girly to have, but still." she handed him a pink, girl ribbon. Link looked at it in confusion and then looked back at the woman to notice that she had already seated herself, as if she had never been standing.

Link quickly left the house, not wanting to be stuck in the middle of this for very long. He had to get going through all of this as quickly as he could so that he could arrive in Hyrule before it was too late. He had an uncanny feeling that time just wasn't passing, however. Or, if it was, it was passing at a set interval. He looked into the sky and noticed that it was just now getting relatively close to noon, even though he knew that it should already be late evening at this rate. He sighed and then looked at the ribbon before wondering who could have gone for it. The thought struck him that Madame Meow-Meow might want it.

He walked to Madame Meow-Meow's house before he heard a girl voice call out, "Oh! Oh! Hold on!" he looked for the source to find it coming from the smaller house sitting next to Madame Meow-Meow's house. It resembled a dog house in some respects, though it was nowhere big enough for Bow-Wow. He walked past, noticing that Bow-Wow was sleeping at this point, having apparently worn itself out after the mighty journey that it went on with Link. He stooped into the dog house and looked around for the source of the voice to find a miniature version of Bow-Wow, without the chain and red in color.

"You! That Ribbon! Would you please give it to me? I've been longing to have more accessories!" she said. Link quirked an eyebrow, curious as to why a "dog" of sorts would want a ribbon or would be talking to him at this point. Nevertheless, he gave the ribbon to her, placing it on top of her head. "Aw, you even put it on for me! You're such a gentleman!" she remarked before going over and picking up a can labeled "Dog Food". "Here, you can have this. Not a fair trade, but maybe you'll find someone who wants it."

Link blinked in confusion and stared at the dog food. "Now who in the world...ah, never mind, I'll find someone who might," he said, taking the can and taking a sniff. As much as he knew that it would be rather disgusting, perhaps, it did smell quite good. In fact, the smell reminded him of corn beef. "What in the world?" he asked out loud before shaking his head and leading the dog house. He walked out and looked around the town, wondering what person in the town would ever want the dog food, let alone give him bananas in return. The thought then dawned on him...he didn't even know where to find bananas in this place.

It was then that he saw Tarin walking back from the beach, a bunch of bananas in tow. Link walked over and said, "Hey, Tarin!"

Tarin seemed startled before he chuckled and said, "Hullo, Link! Good to see that you're good and well. Marin has been rather worried about you."

Link sighed a bit and then said, "I'm sorry. I've been busy helping out where I can among the island here. Hey, you mind if I have one of those bananas?"

Tarin shook his head and said, "Naw, now look here, Link! You want some bananas, you should go get them yourselves! I went through a lot of work to go get these here bananas! You'll find them on the palm trees in the beach, though if you really want to get bananas, there's also a guy who sells them. If you give him something that he wants, he might give them to ya for free." With that, Tarin walked off. A smile came to Link's face as he muttered, "Finally, I have a destination."

Link headed down to the beach to find the house that Tarin had been talking about. He walked across the top part of the beach, not seeing any sign of a house along the edge down by the water where the tides were washing up. Link watched for a moment and realized something else that piqued his interest. There were no waves. There were small tides, certainly, but there was no sign of large waves along this ocean, just small little bits of water lapping at the edges. "That's a slight bit unusual..." he muttered, looking at the waves as they came in. He shook his head, figuring it was best so far that he didn't question what was going on and instead focused on the task at hand.

He found a house somewhere along the higher parts of the beach where he heard someone noisily talking, though he was talking to no one in particular. As Link walked in, he was startled by the sight of a huge, blue crocodile looking over a group of bananas. The blue crocodile turned over and then said, "Howdy, stranger! Can I interest you in some of my fine bananas?" He walked over to Link before noticing the can of food.

"Oh! Is that a can of meat! Oh! Please! You have to let me have that! You've gotta!" the crocodile said, his voice rapidly going from normal to frantic as he bent over, mouth watering as he stared at the can of food. Link hastily handed it to the croc, fearful that he was going to be hurt if he didn't. As soon as the blue croc had it, he tore the lid off and poured its contents down his snout and swallowed. "Mmmm...tasty! Uh...it's not really fair, but you can have one of these packs of bananas."

Link looked over at the bananas with a bit of a smile. He was finally getting somewhere now, ready to finally get into the castle to collect the crazy guy's maple leaves. He picked up one of the packs of bananas and then told the blue reptile, "Thank you very much. I just needed to get one of these for someone."

The reptile nodded rather excitedly and then said, "And, uh, if you happen upon any more of that canned food, let me know! I'm always hungry for more!" his tail thrashed a little bit, which caused Link a slight bit of discomfort. As he left, he wondered to himself just how many of this island's inhabitants were either off the wall or downright insane in some form or fashion.

He started back through the town towards the east, ready to find that monkey again and give him the bananas in exchange for the monkey's help to get into the castle. He then remembered something about what had been said to him about a shovel being brought on his way back. He stopped in by Madame Meow-Meow, noticing that she was currently feeding another one of the pups that looked like a miniature version of Bow-Wow. She turned to him and said, "Ah, hello there! What can I do for you?"

Link cleared his throat and then said, "Can I ask you to help me get a shovel from the shopkeeper? I don't feel comfortable going in there and I'm a little bit short on money."

The woman thought about this for a moment and then said, "I most certainly can, Link. Though why a shovel? Going treasure hunting, are ya?"

Link was about to say something but decided to go with that excuse. "Yeah, I am. I thought that it might help me out in finding stuff."

She chuckled at the thought of Link going to find treasure. "Why, Link, there isn't much treasure to be found around here. But if you insist, then I will go and buy it for ya!" With that, she walked out of the house, with Link following right behind her. He stopped outside of the shop and waited for her to come back out bearing the shovel. She seemed quite pleased with herself as she handed it to Link. "There you go. But I'm not going to be able to buy you a second item from there. You'll have to get that on your own." She then walked back to her house, with Link looking down at the shovel. He started wondering what he might need it for, but did not question it now. He needed to get back to the monkey and give him the bananas so that he could move on.

He walked all the way back to where the monkey had been and found him still waiting there. The monkey immediately eyed the bananas that Link had in his hands and pointed towards them. "Kiki! Give me!" it exclaimed. Link rolled his eyes and gave the bananas to the monkey, Kiki. Kiki devoured them right before his eyes, faster than Link could even imagine. "Kiki! Me help you!" the monkey told him before calling out into the forest on the other side. Several monkeys appeared out of the trees, all bearing sticks. All of them working together, they carefully weaved together a small, unwieldy looking bridge that Link could now cross to get to the other side. All of them stood on it to show that it was quite sturdy, which eased his worries. Kiki then motioned him across as they all left and vanished into the trees.

"Hoot! Making progress now, are you?" a familiar voice said. Link said nothing as the owl flew overhead, looking down. "But you must hurry if you wish to wake the Wind Fish! His nightmare grows stronger every second!" then the owl turned and flew away before perching up on the top tower of this castle that Link had to traverse. It was as if he was watching Link's every move, which was bothersome but tolerable for the time being. He was going to have to explain himself to Link at some point. Link now took his steps across the bridge, finding that it held his weight comfortably well. He walked along the side of the castle but soon found an opening in the ground that led to an underground tunnel. He took a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing."

**Sorry for the abrupt end to this. I'm going to have more content coming in the near future.**


End file.
